The processing or casting of certain metal articles may require a bath containing a molten metal, and this bath of molten metal may be maintained at a temperature in a range of 700° C. to 1200° C., or more, depending upon the particular metal. Many instruments or devices may be used in the molten metal bath for the production or casting of the desired metal article. There is a need for these instruments or devices to better withstand the elevated temperatures encountered in the molten metal bath, beneficially having a longer lifetime and limited to no reactivity with the particular molten metal.
Moreover, molten metals may have one or more gasses dissolved in them and/or impurities present in them, and these gasses and/or impurities may negatively impact the final production and casting of the desired metal article, and/or the resulting physical properties of the metal article itself. Attempts to reduce the amounts of dissolved gasses or impurities present in molten metal baths have not been completely successful. Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices and methods to remove gasses and/or impurities from molten metals.